The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid tea rose variety which was originated by crossing as seed parent the variety known as ‘JACyem’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,329) and as the pollen parent the variety known as ‘79-0004511’ (non-patented). The varietal denomination of this new rose is ‘Zaryellow’.